The Validity of Fear
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: <html><head></head>Short one shot based on Belle's reaction to Hook in "White Out". Rumple and his wife have a heart-to-heart after David and Hook leave the shop and Belle reveals her discomfort at being around the former pirate captain. RumBelle. Spoilers for "White Out". Ant-Hook.</html>


I just wanted to write a little something based on the fact that Belle is still very obviously uncomfortable at being around Hook. I'm glad the show is not whitewashing that and hope they address it fully. For now, I've written this.

_Once Upon a Time_ is the property of Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis, and ABC. I'm just borrowing the characters and will put them back when I'm done.

**The Validity of Fear**

Belle released a shuddering breath as soon as Hook and the prince were gone.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her, frowning. 'Are you alright, sweetheart?'

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. 'I'm fine. I'll just go and get–' She was turning away, but her husband caught her hand.

'Something's wrong,' he said knowingly.

Belle wrapped her free arm around his waist. He released her hand and hugged her close.

'I feel better now,' she said after a long moment.

'That's good, but can you tell me what upset you?'

'I don't want you to worry.'

'I'm already worried, Belle. What has you upset?'

'I just don't feel comfortable around Hook,' she said quietly.

He tightened his hold on her immediately. 'Oh, Belle.'

'It's alright,' she said.

'No, Belle, it's not. I won't have my wife be made to feel afraid.'

'It's just so silly,' she said: 'I should be over it, but…'

He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. 'Belle, the man attacked you, unprovoked, more than once, and tried to kill you: of course it's not silly that you're still frightened of him. It's perfectly understandable.'

She smiled weakly. 'It's only him, though: I don't feel that way about Regina, but then she apologised for what she did, and I think she's trying to be better.'

'Did Hook ever apologise?'

'Not really: he said sorry, but I think it was only to appease Emma, not because he meant it.'

He nodded, displeased. 'I see, and he came here a lot while I was gone?'

'A few times: he was here the day Neal… Emma wanted him to stay with me in case Zelena came.'

'And she thought it was ok to leave you alone with a man who tried to kill you?' Rumplestiltskin was angry, but he tried to keep a lid on it and focus on comforting his wife.

'She thinks he's changed, and maybe he has: I don't know. All I know is that he still makes me very uncomfortable.'

'Well, I won't have that,' Rumplestiltskin said, hugging her closer.

'I think… I think maybe I should talk to Archie,' Belle said softly. 'I don't want to live my life afraid of this man.'

Her husband kissed her hair. 'If that's what you want, sweetheart.'

'I think it would help.'

He nodded. 'And I'd like your permission to make Hook stay away from you.'

She looked up at him. 'How are you going to do that?'

'Nothing harmful: just a spell to make him keep his distance.'

Belle nodded. 'Alright, but not forever: just until I can get over my fear.'

He nodded. 'Alright, Belle: you let me know when you're ready and I'll remove the spell.'

Belle reached up and kissed her husband. 'Thank you.'

0

The bell jingled and Emma came in, Hook following on her heels. Well, that was until some invisible force started pushing Hook back out of the shop.

'What the–? Emma!'

Emma turned and saw Hook being pushed backwards. She reached for him, but couldn't pull him back towards her: the magic was too strong.

'You're wasting your time,' Rumplestiltskin's voice called.

'Gold?'

'What the bloody hell, crocodile?' Hook demanded.

'He's not welcome here,' Rumplestiltskin said, putting his arm around Belle.

'What's going on here?' Emma asked.

'You might as well stop fighting it, dearie: the magic won't let you anywhere near Belle.'

'Belle?' Emma asked.

Belle looked at the blonde. 'It's only temporary,' she said. 'It won't hurt him: it's just so I can try and deal with my fear. Rumple will remove the spell when I'm ready.'

'I don't understand.'

'He tried to kill me, repeatedly: I hope you can understand how that would make me not want to be around him.'

Emma stared at her. 'But I thought that was all ok: he apologised…'

Belle shook her head. 'I'm sorry, but it's not ok. You know he only apologised to make you happy, not because he meant it. I didn't argue with you because I was worried about Rumple and concentrating on getting him back, and arguing wouldn't have helped that.'

'I had no idea you felt that way, Belle,' Emma said. 'I'm sorry: I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable.' She turned to look at Hook. 'Of course, if you don't want him around you, he needs to respect that.'

'Thank you,' Belle said softly.

'What? Emma, this is ridiculous!' Hook was still fighting against the magic keeping him away.

Emma shook her head. 'No, Belle's right,' she said: 'she shouldn't have to be around you if she doesn't want to. You need to respect that. You should go: I can take care of things here.'

'But, Emma, I–'

'Killian, please,' Emma said, holding up her hand.

'Fine!' he snapped, 'but I still say this is bloody ridiculous: she's just being–'

'Say one more word, dearie, 'Rumplestiltskin warned, raising his hand.

Belle wrapped her arms around her husband. 'Rumple,' she whispered.

He hugged her back immediately, lowering his hand.

'I'll catch up with you,' Emma said to Hook.

He didn't look happy, but he turned and left the shop.

Emma looked at Belle. 'Hey, look, I'm sorry: I'll keep him away from you.'

Belle smiled weakly. 'Thank you. I'm sorry to cause such trouble, but right now it's what I need.'

Emma shook her head. 'You don't have to apologise, Belle: it's ok if you're afraid. I'm sorry I brought him here and I'm sorry I left him with you. We should have been more understanding.'

'Thank you, and, for what it's worth, I know that he cares about you, and I think he's trying to be better for you, but I can't just forget what he did. I know it would be easier if I could just leave it in the past, but–'

'It is not your job to make anything easier for anyone, Belle,' Rumplestiltskin said.

'No: I know, but I'd like to be able to put it behind me.'

'Well, things like that take time,' Emma observed, 'and, from now on, we all have to respect how you feel, and I'm sorry again that we didn't.'

'I appreciate that,' Belle said, 'and thank you again. Hook and I are never going to be friends, but one day I might be able to be around him without feeling afraid: I hope so anyway. I try to be brave, but sometimes I have to talk myself into it.'

'You're the bravest person I know, Belle,' Rumplestiltskin said.

Belle smiled. Admitting her fear was the first step to conquering it, she knew. And at least Rumple and Emma accepted that her fear was valid: she didn't feel so foolish about it now. She was sorry that Hook couldn't see where she was coming from, though: that would continue to make things difficult between them. If he couldn't try to change his attitude towards her as she tried to get over her fear of him, she didn't know if they could ever develop any kind of positive relationship. Still, she would work on her anxiety about being around him and, when she felt more confident about that, she would ask Rumple to remove the spell keeping him away.

Now she stepped out of her husband's embrace and smiled at the Saviour.

'Did you need help with something, Emma?'

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
